Change Your World
by MandyCakes
Summary: Daniel Meade thought he could keep his feelings a secret. But what happens when the object of his affection gets hurt in an accident? final chap UP! DanielBetty
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fabulous characters of Ugly Betty...I just like writing about them.**

This is my first Ugly Betty fic...I started writing this story before the new year...I wasn't sure what to do with it but I decided to post it anyway. Tell me what you think... all reviews are greatly appreciated.**  
**

* * *

Daniel had always been good at pretending.

He pretended that he wasn't scared to death when his father told him he would be the new Editor-in-Chief of Mode magazine.

He pretended that he hadn't felt inferior to his brother his entire life, and that his recent death hadn't left him feeling insecure and uncertain about things.

He used to pretend when he was with Ms. Monday, or Ms. Wednesday that he someone he wasn't. When he and Sophia had ended things, he'd wanted to pretend that he was alright. Like his heart hadn't been shattered into a million pieces.

So he went about his daily tasks to the best of his ability, ignoring the constant reminders of her. He convinced everyone. Everyone except Betty that is.

Since she'd become his assistant just over a year ago, they'd become more than just coworkers. Daniel considered Betty a friend…probably his best friend. She'd developed an uncanny way of reading his moods and knowing when he was having an off day. Betty had noticed immediately that something was wrong, and she'd helped him get through losing the first woman he'd had serious feelings for. In that time, Daniel started to notice little things about his assistant that he hadn't before.

Like the way her big chocolate eyes lit up when she got an idea. Or how she always went the extra mile when it came to work, no matter how long it took. And how cute she could be when she got frustrated. How her smile lit up the room and gave him butterflies in the pit of his stomach…

Betty was always there for him; even if it seemed like a small issue to someone else. It was the little things that made him so fond of her.

So when he noticed that Betty and that Henry guy from accounting were getting closer, he did what he was good at. He pretended not to care that he was flirting with her…or trying to anyway. He tried not to notice that this Henry guy was taking her to lunch almost everyday.

Daniel didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous. He wanted to be the one bringing a smile to her face…he wanted to spend time with Betty outside of work.

But he knew that would never happen. She was so sweet…so pure and innocent. Everything he wasn't.

He reasoned that Betty probably just saw him as her womanizing friend who would never truly settle down. Daniel knew in the back of his mind that he wasn't good enough for her anyway…he'd probably end up hurting her. That's the last thing he wanted to do.

Still, it was hard to not want to be around her…

Daniel bit his lip apprehensively and watched Betty from his desk. She was typing away at her computer. She was so dedicated. _And so cute when she…_ Daniel shook his head and glanced at the clock. He needed an excuse to be with her.

"Betty?" he pushed the intercom. Betty stopped what she was doing. "Yes, Daniel?" He paused momentarily.

"I need you to come here for a minute." She nodded and walked around her desk into his office. "What's up?" she wondered, watching him stand.

"I wanted to um…go over some of those ideas you had for the photo shoot we have with Melania next week," he told her. It wasn't a lie. He really did want to hear her ideas.

"Oh! Okay, well first I was thinking-" Betty's eyes lit up and he grinned. "What is it?" she asked. He shook his head, "nothing. I was hoping we could talk about it over lunch. Did you still have your eye on that new Italian restaurant? You know the one you were talking about last week," he slipped his suit jacket back on, watching a surprised smile appear on her face.

"Of course I do! You wanna go now?" Betty asked sweetly, as only she could. "I'm ready when you are," he replied, watching her gather her things. She stopped suddenly, as if she was remembering something. She picked the phone up and dialed a number.

Daniel let his office door close behind him and heard the tail end of her conversation. "I'm sorry…this just came up. Thanks… I knew you'd understand. Bye Henry," Betty sighed, placing the phone on the receiver. "All set?" Daniel wondered as she turned around.

So he pretended to be clueless to the fact that she'd canceled her lunch with Henry to go with him. It was just one lunch…Henry would be alright.

Besides, it was worth it if he got to spend some time alone with the woman who occupied more and more of his thoughts everyday.

* * *

Shall I continue? Share your ideas with me! Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own America, Eric, Vanessa, Becki, or any of the other fabulous cast members of Ugly Betty. I just write about em.**_  
_

_Summary: Daniel Meade thought he could keep his feelings a secret. What happens when the woman with the keys to his heart gets hurt in an accident?_

**OH MY GOSH! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I really wasn't expecting that many but I'm pleased that everyone enjoyed the first chapter. However, I do need to WARN you****I may not be updating for awhile...the semester is in full swing and education comes first! But I promise I'll do what I can when I can!**

* * *

As a child, Cinderella had been Betty's favorite movie. She'd grown up believing "…no matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dreams that you wish will come true…"

Somewhere between adolescence and her high school graduation, she'd gotten a dose of reality and accepted the fact that some dreams don't come true for girls from Queens.

But when she'd become assistant to Editor-in-Chief Daniel Meade, Betty started believing again. In the year she'd worked at Mode, she and Daniel had developed a friendship. A friendship that many outsiders didn't understand. And that was okay…they didn't have to.

Daniel and she complemented each other; they were opposites, but had what the other seemed to be lacking.

Betty should've known that it wouldn't take long for her Cinderella fairy-tale fantasy to kick back in. So she'd caught some feelings for her boss. Who could blame her?

Daniel was very charming, very handsome, and very available…but he didn't go for girls from Queens. Especially girls like Betty. She wasn't a model. And she didn't consider herself beautiful…despite what her father would say.

She and Daniel were just friends… that's all they'd every be. And she was fine with that. It was hard not to dream, though.

For instance…a few times she'd caught him gazing at her from his desk with this look on his face…one she couldn't describe. Mostly because he'd never looked at her that way before.

The way his blue eyes were so attentive to her when she told him something. Or the way her name would roll off his tongue like silk. _She loved hearing him say her name..._ Betty rolled her eyes and sighed at her foolishness. "Only in a Disney movie…" she said under her breath, gathering a file on her desk.

Besides, it's not like she didn't have Henry. She smiled at the thought of the cute accountant who had charmed his way into her life. Betty really liked him. He was so smart, and sweet…they had a great time together. More fun than she'd ever had with Walter. Still, he was no Daniel…

"I've got a delivery here for a Betty Suarez," someone announced, interrupting her chain of thought. She glanced up and saw a man holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh! I- I'm Betty Suarez," she stood up surprised, signing the slip of paper and thanking the delivery man. "Wow…they're beautiful," she smiled brightly, smelling the dozen stargazer lilies.

"Geez…what'd you have to do to get those?" Amanda asked leaning over Betty's desk. "Funny. Some of us don't have to do anything, Amanda," Betty replied, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

"So who are they from? Henry?" Amanda questioned. She couldn't help but to be a little curious. She couldn't remember the last time someone had sent her flowers…and she was, well…_Amanda_.

Betty pulled the small card out from the middle of the bouquet. She started to read aloud, then thought twice of it.

_"Betty, I saw these and thought of you, although these lilies can't come close to matching the beauty of the woman I've grown to love admiring from afar. Hope you enjoy them." _Betty read the card twice more, blinking back tears.

"Oh come on already! What does it say?" Amanda asked impatiently.

Betty shrugged, "there's no name on the card." Amanda crossed her arms. "Oh wow. Betty Suarez has a secret admirer! Who would have guessed?" she said sarcastically, trying to ignore the jealousy she suddenly felt. "Marc will never believe this!" she scampered away.

A smile came to Betty's face. She'd never had a secret admirer before…girls like her didn't have those. It made her feel special.

Daniel sighed, rounding the corner and immediately noticing the happy look on Betty's face. "Hey. Who are those from?" he wondered, gesturing towards the flowers.

"Oh…um…it didn't say. But aren't they beautiful?" she giggled and smiled at him, making his heart beat faster. "Yeah. Yeah they are," he nodded and turned to go into his office.

Daniel glanced back at her desk, watching Betty cheerfully place them in a vase. A smile spread over his lips as he sat this briefcase down.

He'd have to surprise her more often.

* * *

**Yeah, so not much happened in the chapter, but I had written it with the first chapter and wanted to post it because I got so many wonderful reviews. Always happy to hear what you think! Thanks :D **

Author's note: Cinderella was actually _my_ favorite movie as a child and as a 21 year old, I probably watch it waaaay to often...lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: _Daniel Meade thought he could keep his feelings a secret. What happens when the woman with the keys to his heart gets hurt in an accident?_

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys so much for reviewing these first two chapters the way you did! I wasn't expecting that kind of response for this story but I'm really excited about writing the rest of it. Enjoy!!!

* * *

_Daniel rolled over in bed, bumping into something soft. He opened his eyes, giving them time to adjust to the dark. _

_"Hey there," she smiled down at him. "Betty?" Daniel asked in surprise, his cobalt eyes growing wide. _

_"Who else would it be silly?" Betty grinned, her brown eyes gleaming as she propped her head up on her elbow. _

_Daniel smiled, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer. "Is this a dream?" he mumbled, nuzzling her neck. He heard her giggle. "I hope not," she replied. _

_He pulled away, admiring the way she looked in the moonlight. "You're so beautiful, Betty," he cupped her face, caressing one of her rosy cheeks, "I love you." She gave him a trademark smile. _

_"I love you too, Daniel." He leaned closer to her, barely grazing her lips…_

Daniel's eyes popped open as the clock on his nightstand came into focus. He sat upright, rubbing his eyes.

He glanced to his right, half-expecting to see her there. _It was just a dream, Daniel._ _Get a grip. _He slowly got out of bed, flipping the light on in his bathroom. He turned the faucet on and splashed cool water on his face, staring at his reflection.

He sighed deeply, realizing it'd been awhile since he'd slept through the night. Daniel had started dreaming about her some time ago.

The dreams he'd had of her then had started out innocently enough and hadn't been all that frequent. The work-oriented dreams didn't get to him. He'd been quick to dismiss those at the time and simply thought it was due to all the late nights they'd spent in his office putting together numerous issues of Mode.

Then, he'd started to have dreams where they weren't in the office. They'd be somewhere random…but always having a good time.

It was after these dreams that Daniel missed his cheerful assistant and looked forward to seeing her smiling face the next morning. But, somewhere in between the Sophia fiasco and now, his dreams had taken a more serious turn.

The first time he'd kissed her in his dream, he found it odd, as most people would, that he was thinking of Betty in that way. He'd actually found it quite funny and accepted that it was his way of coping over being dumped.

After the second, third, and fourth kisses however, he realized there was more to it. The more time he spent with her, the deeper his feelings became…and, consequently, Betty Suarez came to occupy his dreams almost every night.

His lack of sleep wasn't because he had trouble falling asleep. In fact, he looked forward to dreaming about her. It was after dreams like the one he'd had tonight that kept him awake in the early hours. These dreams tugged at his heart…he wished they were reality, but they were anything but that. And they likely never would be.

Daniel blinked at his reflection, running a hand over the stubble on his face and trying to clear his mind. How had he gone from a playboy to a lovesick fool? Betty. That's how.

A year ago nothing would have gotten to him. Hell, he wouldn't have even looked Betty's way, let alone had feelings for her.

Now he was having dreams about confessing his love for her. The dream had felt so real.

The feeling he had in his chest when he'd told her he loved her. And how the feeling multiplied as she whispered those three words back… he could still feel the tingle of her lips on his and the softness of her skin beneath his fingertips...

Daniel shook his head slightly, a small grin at the corner of his lips. The whole idea was just crazy…sure he'd developed some strong feelings for Betty, but he wasn't _in love_ with her. Was he? He wasn't even sure what love was…not after the Sophia debacle.

He turned off the bathroom light and walked back to his bed, staring at the spot occupied by Betty in his dream and suddenly longing to have her near him again.

He lay back down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His eyelids got heavy as wishful thoughts that Betty was up late thinking about him entered his mind…

-----DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB-------

to be continued...

next chapter will be up within a week or so. and as always, please tell me what you think :-D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty or any of the wonderful characters on the show.**

_Summary: Daniel Meade thought he could keep his feelings a secret. What happens when the woman with the keys to his heart gets hurt in an accident?_

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter's a little short, the next one may be longer. Thanks for sticking with my story.

* * *

Betty clutched the folders in her hand while readjusting the briefcase on her shoulder as she stepped off of the elevator. She surveyed the vacant Mode floor, knowing she was likely one of the first people at work. 

She sat her things down in a huff, not realizing how many things they had to get done until this morning. She let her eyes to drift to the lilies sitting on the end of her desk. She leaned forward and inhaled the sweet scent, the smallest hint of a smile gracing her lips. Somehow, seeing the flowers there had already brightened her day.

Betty glanced in Daniel's office and did a double take when she noticed the small lamp on his desk was on.

"Daniel?" she softly called his name, closing his office door behind her. His head lay on his desk as soft snores escaped from his partially open mouth. Betty suppressed the urge to laugh at the sight. His hair was disheveled and he looked like a teenager who'd fallen asleep doing homework. He was so cute.

After a minute or so she let out a sigh, knowing she needed to wake him up and stop staring.

"Daniel... wake up sleepyhead," she placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. "Betty…" he whispered, stirring slightly. "Yep…it's me. Rise and shine. We've got a long day and-"

"Iluuhyou," an incoherent, mumbled jumble of words came out of his mouth.

Betty paused, unsure of what she may or may not have just heard Daniel say. Well, mumble. After thinking about it for a second, she rolled her eyes at the idea and resumed trying to rouse him from sleep.

"Come on, Daniel," she said, rubbing his arm this time. Betty watched as his blue eyes opened slowly, needing time to adjust to the dim light of the office. His eyes drifted to the person who had ruined the wonderful dream he was having.

"Betty..." he sat up suddenly, watching as she covered her mouth and giggled. "Wha…" he began, then felt the post it note stuck to his cheek. He took it off, blushing slightly. "Ha ha," Daniel said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Stop acting…you know you wanna laugh," she smiled, which made him do the same.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?" Betty asked, causing Daniel's heart to skip a beat as memories of what he was dreaming about ran through his mind.

"I- I…really?" he gave her a nervous grin, feeling his body temperature rise. She nodded, as Daniel tried not to fidget. "Huh. Did I…what did I say?" he questioned, biting his lip.

"Oh. Umm…nothing. I mean, you mumbled something but I couldn't understand it," she lied. A small lie nonetheless. It didn't really matter…why didn't she just tell him? It wasn't a big deal. She'd definitely heard him say her name. Then something that sounded a lot like…

Betty stopped her thoughts, shaking her head slightly. She knew she was being silly. There goes her Cinderella fantasy. Again.

Daniel let out a small sigh of relief. Thank God he hadn't said anything. He didn't want to say anything that would freak her out. It was freaking him out just thinking about how he felt about her.

Daniel tore his eyes away from her, wishing he could tell his heart to slow down. "Your eyes are a little red. Why are you so tired anyway? Are you sick?" her brown eyes filled with concern as she moved her hand to his forehead.

"No…I'm just tired. I'm having trouble sleeping," he admitted, touched by how worried she seemed to be. If only she knew _why_ he couldn't sleep.

"Oh. Well I'm sure it's because you have a lot on your mind. This big issue coming out next month is kinda stressing me out too. But you shouldn't worry. If anyone can handle it, it's you," Betty cheerfully reassured him with a bright smile.

"Thanks Betty," Daniel gazed at her, the gleam in her chocolate eyes and small dimples on both sides of her cheeks making her all the more beautiful to him. At that moment, Daniel surmised that maybe his dreams weren't playing tricks on him. Maybe he really had fallen for her. As unlikely as it was, the more time he spent with her convinced him that he had.

"What is it?" Betty wondered. Daniel averted his eyes, knowing he had let them rest on her for too long. "No…its nothing. I was just thinking," he laughed lightly, sorting a few papers and standing from his desk.

"Oh," she glanced down, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind an ear adorned with a gold hoop. Daniel thought he heard a slight disappointment in her voice, but also knew he seriously needed some rest and could be hearing things.

"You want your bagel and coffee? I might have to bring you two today…we've got quite a bit to do," Betty interrupted his thoughts, moving towards the office door. "That'd be great actually…I could obviously use a cup," he replied. "Okay…be back in sec," she turned away.

Daniel watched her leave his office and walk out of his line of sight. As he stood there in the early morning hours left alone with his thoughts, Daniel realized just how quickly his assistant found a way into his heart and turned his world upside down.

He also realized that he needed to keep his feelings in check if he wanted to maintain the friendship that had blossomed between them. Daniel knew Betty would never feel the same way about him. He just needed to find a way to get her out of his mind.

Daniel let out a heavy sigh and sat back in his chair, running a hand over his face. He'd never been good at the impossible.

* * *

To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters associated with Ugly Betty : )

**Summary**: _Daniel Meade thought he could keep his feelings a secret. What happens when the woman with the keys to his heart gets hurt in an accident?_

Sorry for the lack of updates guys...I'm still recovering from the MCAT and I took cell bio this summer so I was busier than expected. I love how many of you are enjoying this story...I hope you continue to stay with it...thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Daniel pulled the chair out for the leggy brunette he'd invited to dinner. He sat in the chair across from her, situating himself in his seat. 

"Here you are Mr. Meade," the waiter brought over a bottle of champagne. "Thank you," Daniel gave him an appreciative grin as he filled their glasses.

"This is really nice Daniel…thanks for inviting me to dinner. I was a little surprised when I got your call…I didn't think I was gonna hear from you again," she told him grinning seductively.

"Oh. Hillary…It's not that I didn't want to see you...it's just that work keeps me pretty busy. Besides…I like surprising people," he raised his eyebrow and grinned, opening the menu. "I see. Well maybe I can surprise you a little later," she said suggestively, laughing lightly.

Daniel rolled his eyes, hidden behind the menu. Maybe this dinner wasn't such a great idea after all. "Maybe," he replied, sitting the menu back down.

It'd been a couple of weeks since his revelation about Betty, and thus far, he'd only been somewhat successful in not thinking about her. If he counted times like this, where he was reminding himself that he wasn't thinking about her, then you could say he'd failed miserably.

He let out a small sigh, glancing around the chic restaurant and at the attractive woman sitting across from him. What was wrong with him? Last year at this time, he would've been flirting up a storm with her. Hell, they probably would've skipped the nice dinner altogether and gone straight to her place.

She looked back up at him. Daniel watched her lips move and nodded in agreement, not really concerned with what she was saying. He was more preoccupied in noting the differences between Betty's lips and hers. Betty's lips were full and pouty...always the perfect shade. And her hazel eyes could never compare to the chocolate eyes he _wished _he was staring into…

"Mr. Meade…what would you like?" Daniel blinked his eyes as he came out of his reverie. The waiter had come back to the table and was waiting patiently on his order.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Umm…" he averted his eyes back to the menu. "I'll have the grilled salmon," Daniel decided. "Good choice, sir. Your salads will be out momentarily."

Daniel thanked the waiter, picking up his champagne and taking a bigger gulp than he intended.

"Daniel are you alright? You were a million miles away before," Hillary noticed. "What? Yeah…I'm-" he stopped mid-sentence when he heard it. It was a sound he'd recognize anywhere. Betty's laugh.

He turned to his left and sure enough… there she was. His breath caught in his throat…he'd never seen her so beautiful.

Her brown tresses were pulled back in a neat little bun and her bangs swept to the side. The form-fitting royal blue spaghetti strap dress and heels to complement weren't the only thing making Daniel's heart beat faster by the minute. It was the fact that he'd just realized who she was with.

she hadn't come by herself…Daniel should've known better. He should've known that Henry guy would want to take Betty somewhere special because of course she was a special kind of person. 

He should've known that none of the women in his phonebook, New York, or America for that matter could compare to the one that'd stolen his heart.

Daniel should've expected the gut-wrenching feeling in his stomach because it happened every time he saw her with Henry, but for some reason it still caught him off guard. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that he needed to breathe…as hard as it was with Betty in the room.

"Daniel, seriously! What is the matter with you?" he could hear the annoyance in her voice and snapped back to attention.

"I'm sorry…I uh- I just noticed my assistant is here," he motioned in the direction of Betty and Henry's obscured table. Why hadn't he noticed them before?

"Oh. Well…do you want to say hello?" Hillary asked, glancing at the couple. "Oh. No…don't wanna interrupt their fun. Looks like they're about to leave anyway," Daniel noticed Henry standing from his chair. "They won't mind. Come on," Hillary stood and led him across the room.

"Hey Betty," Daniel said, lightly touching Betty's shoulder. She turned around in surprise. "Daniel! Hi," Betty smiled broadly.

"What're you doing here? I mean…obviously-you're eating here…what I meant to say was…I didn't expect to see you here," Henry noticed she'd started nervously twirling one of the tendrils framing her face.

"Oh…well…I'm just here with a friend. I just saw you and I…" he trailed off, momentarily letting his eyes wander down her frame. "You look really beautiful, Betty," he told her softly, his cobalt eyes locked with hers.

Betty blushed, "Thanks Daniel." Henry anxiously glanced between the two and how they were looking at each other, seemingly oblivious to anyone else's presence. "Who's this?" Henry motioned to Daniel's date, hoping to break the silence.

"Oh! Sorry…this is umm, this is Hillary. Hillary this is my assistant Betty and her friend Henry," Daniel emphasized the word friend.

"Nice to meet you," she shook their hands, glancing back at Daniel. "Well uh…guess I'll get back to my…table. Nice seeing you again Henry. Bye Betty," Daniel managed to tear his eyes away from her and retreated back to the other side of the restaurant.

- - -

Betty pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as they walked further away from the restaurant. She let out a sigh, wondering why she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Well she knew why…Daniel just had a way of putting her in a better mood.

She glanced at Henry, only to find that his gaze was already on her. "What is it?" Betty asked.

"Betty, is there something going on?" Henry wondered, as the look of confusion spread over her features.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she paused on the sidewalk.

"I mean with you and Daniel. You guys seemed…I don't know…the way he was looking at you-"

Betty started to giggle nervously, waving her hand. "What? That's ridiculous. Me and Daniel? No. No way. Daniel's just my friend, Henry. You know that." Even as Betty said the words, she knew that it wasn't all _that_ ridiculous. Things were changing between them, that was for sure, but she wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Just something I noticed," he shrugged as they resumed walking down the street.

"Yeah…I think that was your imagination," Betty said once they turned another corner, "because Daniel doesn't -" Betty gasped as someone grabbed her from behind.

"Betty!" Henry said, startled as the man held a gun to her neck. "Shut up!" the man yelled, his grip on Betty tightening.

"Don't hurt her! Look, here's my cash…let her go!" Henry shoved his items toward the man.

"I don't think so. Get back!"

Henry looked into Betty's fearful eyes, knowing she was as scared as he was. "Do it...or I shoot!" Betty winced in pain.

Henry couldn't just leave Betty like this...he knew he had to act fast. He swallowed hard, mustering all the courage he had inside. He lunged toward the man, catching him off guard and struggling to get the gun away from him.

Betty stepped back quickly, hearing the gun discharge. She looked down, suddenly feeling a burning sensation in her side. She brought her hand to the red liquid slowly seeping through her dress.

Tears soon filled her eyes as she realized what had happened. She heard Henry call her name and wanted to respond…but the words wouldn't come. All that came was pain…then darkness.

* * *

What do you think? Next chapter will be up within the week...maybe faster if I get a lot of reviews for this chapter (hint-hint). 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters associated with Ugly Betty : )

**Summary**: _Daniel Meade thought he could keep his feelings a secret. What happens when the woman with the keys to his heart gets hurt in an accident?_

**A/N: **I'm not from New York, so I just used a hosptial name that sounded familiar to me...if it's inaccurate, blame it on the fact that I've never been there. And as always, your reviews are wonderful and keep me going. **Also, **I Need You and A Reason to Stay will be updated soon. I've written out the next chapters of each, but I'm not satisfied so I'm still working on them. Okay...that is all.

* * *

Daniel sat up with a start, taking a deep breath. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he knew he hadn't been laying down long. 

After dinner, he'd taken a very disappointed Hillary back to her apartment, where she invited him up for some fun. He'd politely declined, telling her he'd had a long week at the office and needed some sleep.

"_You've never needed sleep before," she'd reminded him, stroking his arm. "I know, but…that was awhile ago," Daniel had replied. _

_"I saw the way you were looking at her," Hillary said. "Huh?" his blue eyes had gone wide in surprise. Maybe she was smarter than she looked. _

_"Your assistant. What was her name again? Betty?"_

"_Umm…yeah. That's her," Daniel rubbed the back of his neck. _

"_Sorry…didn't know I was that obvious," he glanced down apologetically._

_"It's fine. She must be a good influence on you…you're definitely not the Daniel I used to know. Look…thanks for dinner. Good luck with everything." Hillary opened the door of the town car, leaving him with his thoughts_.

Who knew he was that transparent? He really needed to get it together.

Daniel chuckled inwardly, shaking his head and getting out of bed. He started to walk to the kitchen for a light snack, but paused when he heard his phone.

He frowned in confusion at the name on the display. Why would Betty be calling him so late? What if something was wrong? "Betty?" he called her name, his heart beating faster by the minute.

"Daniel?" the voice on the other end took him off guard initially, then he recognized who it was.

"Hilda? Why are you…what's going on? What's wrong?" Daniel knew before he asked that something wasn't right.

"It's Betty. There's been an accident."

"An accident?" Daniel didn't recognize his own voice.

"I just wanted to call you because…well…I know you and Betty are friends and- I figured that she-" Hilda tried to explain herself, whilst trying to not break down. "Of course…where are you?" he asked.

"We're at Bellevue. Just come as soon as you can," Hilda told him.

"Okay." Daniel replied quietly and shut the phone, quickly glancing around his room for anything to put on. He called for the town car and left within a few minutes, trying to control the involuntary shaking that had taken over his senses. He descended the steps leading to the street, a million thoughts running through his mind.

"Get me to Bellevue as soon as possible," Daniel told his driver, who had personally never seen him so shaken.

"Please let her be alright….please let her be alright…" Daniel whispered, closing his eyes and resting his head against the seat.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Hilda Suarez quietly took a sip of the coffee in her hand. She cringed at the bitter taste, suddenly remembering why she didn't drink it that often.

She glanced at her watch for what was likely the twentieth time that hour, wishing Betty was out of surgery already. She glanced at her father, who was pacing the waiting area. Justin had succumbed to exhaustion and fallen asleep in the seat next to her. This was like a nightmare. Betty had been so excited about her date with Henry…no one could have imagined it would end this way.

"Hilda," she looked at the man who'd called her name, walking towards her quickly. As he got closer, she realized it was Daniel. He was barely recognizable, clad in gray sweatpants, an old t-shirt, and a Harvard pullover. She'd never seen him without a suit on.

"Daniel-"

"What happened? Where's Betty?" he asked out of breath, his blue eyes searching hers frantically. Hilda assumed he'd run up a few flights of stairs to get here.

"Henry and Betty had left the restaurant…and a man tried to rob them. He had a gun," Hilda explained, trying to remain calm.

"What?" the color drained from his face. "The bullet hit her side…she's in surgery right now so they can try to remove it and determine the extent of her injuries."

"Oh my God," Daniel felt weak, finding a small couch to sit on. Daniel rested his head in his hands, trying to let everything sink in.

He felt someone touch his shoulder and glanced up, realizing that Ignacio had been there the whole time.

"She's gonna be okay," Ignacio's calm voice caused Daniel to furrow his eyebrow in confusion. How did he know? How could he be so sure?

"Have a little faith, Daniel," Ignacio patted his shoulder, seeming to read his mind.

Daniel clasped his hands together and glanced upward, knowing he'd never developed a strong relationship with the man upstairs.

He realized in that moment that he needed to.

--- --- --- --- ---

1:53 A.M. That's the time Daniel read on his watch right before the surgeon approached them.

"Well? How is she doctor?" Hilda questioned nervously.

"She made it out of surgery alright. Miraculously, the bullet didn't penetrate any of her organs and we were able to successfully remove it. It looks like she'll make a full recovery," the surgeon watched the family let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," Daniel whispered, closing his eyes briefly. "They put her in 416A…right down the hall and around the corner. You should be able to visit her in a little while."

"Thank you, doctor," Ignacio shook his hand appreciatively, watching as he walked back down the corridor.

---- ----- ------ ------

Daniel had waited quite awhile after Ignacio, Hilda, and Justin had come out of Betty's room to go in. He had never enjoyed visiting people in hospitals. But this was Betty. His main concern had been trying to keep himself composed.

He let out a breath he'd been holding as he closed the door to her room. He quietly made his way to her bed where she was sleeping soundly.

Daniel sat in the chair next to her bedside, holding her small hand in between his.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there and watched her. The only thing he was sure of was how thankful he was that she was going to be alright.

"Betty…can you hear me?" Daniel asked her softly, watching her stir. Her brown eyes opened slowly.

"Hey there," he grinned as she turned towards him.

"Hi," she replied, her voice raspy. "Wow...I feel terrible," she frowned.

"I know you do…I'm sorry all of this happened," he touched her face. "It's not your fault...that crazed man is the only one to blame," she reassured him.

"Ignacio told me they apprehended a suspect matching the desription Henry and an eyewitness gave police," he informed her.

"Yeah...he told me," she nodded, enjoying the calming effect Daniel's thumb was having on the back of her hand.

"I'm glad you're gonna be okay, Betty," Daniel broke the comfortable silence between them.

"Me too. So are you okay?" Betty wondered, finally getting a good look into his eyes.

Daniel smiled, shaking his head. "You just got shot and you're asking if I'm okay? You really are one of a kind, Betty. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"'Cause you look like you've been crying."

Daniel paused, glancing at their intertwined hands. He _had _indeed been crying. While Ignacio and Hilda were visiting with her, he'd gone into the chapel downstairs and prayed for the first time since he was a teenager. He didn't know why he had gotten so emotional...it just...came over him all of a sudden. He was just relieved that she was gonna be alright.

"Well…you got me. I was worried about you," he admitted, noticing a grin forming on her lips.

"Aww…you were worried about me?" she asked sweetly, giving him a broad smile. He caressed her cheek, allowing himself to become immersed in her chocolate eyes.

"Of course I was…we all were. You scared me…I thought..." Daniel tore his eyes away from hers once more, feeling emotional like he had in the chapel, "I thought I was gonna lose you, Betty."

Betty was taken back by the sincerity in his voice and the honesty in his eyes.

"You're not gonna lose me," she gave his hand a squeeze. "Okay?"

Daniel let out a sigh, forcing himself to smile. "Okay," he replied softly, standing up to kiss her on the forehead.

Betty stared up at him, the look in his blue eyes reminding her of one she'd seen before. It was the same way he'd looked at her in the restaurant. And the way he gazed at her anytime she had something important to say.

She wasn't sure what to make of it. All she knew was that it made her pulse race.

"I'm glad you're here Daniel," she quietly told him.

"I'll always be here for you," he promised, suddenly overwhelmed with undeniable urge to kiss her lips.

He slightly leaned closer to her, but was startled at the sound of the door opening.

He turned, watching the nurse enter the room. _Great timing,_ Daniel thought bitterly.

"Hi. Sorry to interrupt, but she really needs to rest...doctor's orders. Feel free to come back during regular visitation hours," the nurse gave him a smile.

"Alright," Daniel sighed, turning back to Betty. "Goodnight. Try and get some sleep, okay?"

"I will...night Daniel," she stifled a yawn. She watched him close the door behind him, giving her a final glance through the window. Betty gave him a small wave, letting out a sigh of her own.

"Wow...you're really lucky," the nurse grinned at her.

"I know...I could've really gotten hurt," Betty admitted.

"No...well, that too. But I was talking about him," the nurse motioned to where Daniel was moments before. "Wish I could find a man who looked at me that way."

Betty blushed, feeling her pulse race at the thought. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that he's obviously in love. With you!"

* * *

What will Betty do with this information? More importantly, will she believe the observations of a random nurse? Who knows? Well...actually I do. (snickers deviously).

Next chapter up within a week or so! Thanks for reviewing :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters associated with Ugly Betty : )

**Summary**: _Daniel Meade thought he could keep his feelings a secret. What happens when the woman with the keys to his heart gets hurt in an accident?_

**A/N: So, so sorry it took me so long to update.** I'm a very busy senior taking biochem and neurosciences so I don't always get the time...however...here is the next chapter, which takes place a few days later. Thank you all so much for still submitting reviews! I'm so touched...really. Hope you like!

* * *

Betty sighed, finally opening her eyes. She couldn't sleep...it was useless to try. She groggily sat up in her hospital bed, looking out the window into the early morning sun. She couldn't get the nurse's words out of her head. Daniel? In love with her? It just didn't seem very probable. 

Betty knew that Daniel cared for her...friends care about each other. So it was natural for him to be scared that she might die, right? Of course it was, she reasoned. True- she'd never seen him cry over or pray for Sophia, but then again she was never in a life-threatening accident either. Betty sighed, rubbing her forehead. This was all so confusing...why'd the nurse even have to say anything in the first place?

What did it even matter if Daniel loved her? Sure she had feelings for him, but she didn't _love_ him... did she?

Well...if she did, it would've been obvious to her a long time ago. When you love someone you just know...don't you? So what she thought about him everyday...big deal. He IS her boss...which means she sees him almost everyday...so that was only natural. It didn't matter that practically everything reminded her of him...or that when he gazed at her she'd get butterflies in her stomach...it didn't mean anything. Did it?

Daniel was just...not her type. Well for starters he was...rich. And a playboy. Well...maybe not so much anymore. The Sophia experience had definitely changed his perspective on things...Betty knew he didn't do that anymore. Okay...so he was sweet, and kind...and way more intelligent than most people, usually his father gave him credit for. He'd proven that he wasn't just a spoiled heir to a publication fortune...Daniel was so much more.

She took a deep breath, slightly shaking her head. Who was she kidding? She loved him. She was crazy about him. It was hard not to be...they'd grown close so quickly...and he was _so_ cute. Even sexy sometimes...Betty caught herself and giggled. "What am I thinking?" she rolled her eyes. Why was she even considering this? It didn't matter...because she was basing Daniel's feelings on the observations of a nurse who probably watched too much Young and the Restless.

Besides... the idea of Daniel Meade and Betty Suarez together was crazy. It just didn't make sense.

"Henry! Come in," she replied after the soft knocking interrupted her thoughts. "How's my patient?" Henry asked holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey...I'm doing much better, thank you. How're you feeling?" she graciously accepted the flowers, smelling them.

"I'm fine...getting knocked over the head is nothing compared to what you went through, Betty," he sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm going to be alright. That's the important thing," she smiled at him.

"Right...well I know you're ready to get out of here and back home. When are they bringing your release papers by?"

"Umm...around 12:30 or so. I'm excited...I could really use some of dad's flan...this hospital food just isn't doing it for me," she said meeting his eyes.

"Yeah...I'll go ahead and arrange for a cab to pick you up okay?" Henry stood from the bed, pulling his cell phone out.

"Oh...you don't have to. It's already been taken care of," Betty told him.

"Oh. Right...I guess your dad would be a step ahead of me," he grinned.

"Well...actually...Daniel arranged for the towncar to take me home," Betty wasn't sure why telling Henry this was making her uncomfortable or why she was playing with the end of her shirt.

"Daniel? Hmm...I see," Henry averted his eyes.

"Yeah...ya know...it's just that Daniel's been really concerned...coming by everyday and calling to check on me...he's a really good friend," Betty was rambling now...she knew it and so did Henry...but it seemed to happen anytime she talked to Henry about Daniel.

She needed to get it together.

---

Daniel glanced at his watch. Why was it taking so long for 1:00 to roll around? He'd forced himself to come into work today, even if it was only going to be for half the day. He'd only come in because he knew they'd fall behind if he didn't get some work done.

He'd been so distracted by Betty's accident that he'd neglected a few things the last few days. She was getting released today and he'd arranged for the company car to swing by the hospital and take her home. Betty, of course, insisted that he didn't have to go through all the trouble. But it wasn't any trouble. Nothing was too much for her.

He let out a sigh and a small grin graced his lips as he thought of her...his Betty. Her near death experience opened his eyes to a lot of things. Life was too short to not be with the one you love.

Daniel knew he loved Betty...that was for sure. The question was...how did Betty feel? He had to find out...but how?

"What are _you_ grinning about?" Amanda's voice resonated through his office. Daniel brought himself out of his thoughts and watched as Amanda walked briskly to his desk.

"Nothing," Daniel looked back down at the article in front of him.

Amanda crossed her arms and smirked. "Yeah right...I've seen that grin before. But you save it for a certain someone. This someone wouldn't be getting released from the hospital today would she?"

Daniel's head shot up, a shocked expression crossing his features. "What? No..." he scoffed.

"Oh come on Daniel! Everybody knows how you feel!"

"Wh- everybody?!" he asked worried as a look of victory spread over Amanda's face.

"Ah ha! So I was right...you do have feelings for her! I can't believe it."

Daniel sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. This is not what he needed right now. "Look...Amanda..."

"You don't have to explain yourself, Daniel. I've actually known for awhile now...don't worry. I won't tell her."

"Wait a minute...you've known for awhile? How?"

"How would I not? Anybody that watches you two and the way you guys..." she paused with a disgusted look on her face, "I dunno...interact with each other can definitely see that it's more than what you'd like everyone to believe," she explained to him, simultaneously pulling out a fingernail file to play with her nails.

"Really? Do you think she knows?" Daniel asked surprised.

"Please...she's as clueless as you are. So what is it about her? What is it about Betty Suarez that's so wonderful?" Amanda raised an eyebrow, watching Daniel stand from his seat.

He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "What's not wonderful?" he said, unable to keep the small grin on his face from getting bigger.

Amanda rolled her eyes and snorted, "don't make me state the obvious here."

Daniel frowned up and shook his head. "So...because Betty's not your size with your fashion sense, I'm not supposed to love her?"

"That's not what I meant Daniel..." Amanda shouldn't have said anything...he was getting defensive now.

"I mean...yeah... when I first met Betty, I made presumptions about her just like everyone else here. That was stupid of me. But the more time we spent together, the more I got to know her. And I came to realize that she's more beautiful than any of these models walking around here. There's so much more to her than meets the eye...she's just-"

"Okay, okay. I get the picture. You love her," Amanda interrupted him holding her hand up.

"Yeah. I do," Daniel sighed contentedly once more. Amanda didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"So when you gonna tell the girl?" he paused, meeting her eye after she asked.

"Well...I - I haven't really thought that far ahead yet. I don't exactly know how she feels about me," he adjusted his tie, glancing at the clock. Almost time to go.

"Hmm...well if you love her like you say you do, you may wanna start thinking a little faster before Henry from accounting swoops in and ruins any chance you have. You need to tell her Daniel!" she told him forcefully, barely believing the words coming out of her mouth. Who would've thought in a million years that she'd be giving him relationship advice? So weird.

Daniel gave himself an encouraging nod. "You know what? You're right. I should tell her. I _am_ gonna tell her," he buttoned up his Italian style suit, "I'm going to march in that house and tell her just how I feel," he picked up his briefcase, feeling confident as ever.

"Exactly!" Amanda said as a smile spread across her face. She suddenly felt really good about herself...she was doing the right thing.

She followed him all the way to the elevator doors. He turned towards her as he stepped inside, uttering a quick thank you before the doors closed. "Wish me luck," Daniel grinned.

"You won't need it," Amanda said to herself once he had disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Ooh...looks like Daniel's about to step his game up! What will happen next? Stay tuned...and please do review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: _I don't own a damn thing. I just like writing about these folks._**

_Summary: _Daniel Meade thought he could keep his feelings a secret. What happens when the object of his affection gets hurt in an accident?

**A/N: **This is it...confession time!!! Hope you like :-)

* * *

It wasn't until Daniel arrived at Betty's front step did he realize that she was probably still checking out of the hospital. He sighed, shaking his head. He'd been so preoccupied with planning his speech out that he'd forgotten about the time. 

Just as he was turning around, the front door opened to reveal a very surprised Ignacio. "Daniel! I thought I heard someone. What brings you by? Come in," Ignacio invited Daniel inside.

"Well, I wanted to see Betty but I realized I kind of rushed over here."

"Yeah…Hilda called about ten minutes ago. Betty had some paperwork to fill out but they should be here pretty soon," Ignacio explained, "you have good timing though. Just in time for the party."

"Hmm…that must be why it smells so great in here," Daniel grinned as the aroma engulfed his senses.

"I'm making a few of Betty's favorites. What's that?" Ignacio motioned to the small box Daniel was holding in his hand.

"Oh! It's for Betty. She really has a thing for these brownies at some cafe next to the Meade building. I know she's sick of the hospital food so I thought I'd bring her some," he explained.

Ignacio nodded, talking while he walked back into the kitchen. "That's thoughtful of you Daniel...I'm sure she'll love it. It was also nice of you to send the company car to pick her up. It's obvious how much you love her," Ignacio said casually, meeting Daniel's eyes. Apparently he'd caught him off guard.

"What?" Daniel stood frozen, allowing Ignacio's words to register in his head.

"I said I can tell you love her," Ignacio grinned, checking the contents in the oven. "Am I wrong?" he stood upright, walking back toward Daniel.

Daniel was starting to wonder if he had 'I'm in love with Betty' written on his forehead. "No...you're right," he admitted, "I do. Betty's very special to me." Ignacio put a hand on his shoulder, "then you should tell her how you feel."

Daniel nodded, "I know. That's part of the reason I came over here. I've been over it a million times in my head and I still don't know where to start."

"Just tell her what's in your heart…say what you feel," he urged the younger man before him, watching as his blue eyes processed the information. "Okay. I will," Ignacio gave him an encouraging pat on the back. "Do you… think there's a chance Betty feels the same?" Daniel asked him unsure.

Ignacio shrugged slightly, "I wouldn't be telling you to confess your love if I didn't think there was a chance."

--- --- --- --- --- ---

"So Henry just left?" Hilda turned to her sister in the backseat, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…yeah. He got this phone call and then he had to suddenly leave. Things were a little awkward after I told him that Daniel was having the company car pick us up. But it wasn't a big deal. Daniel went out of his way, but he's just being nice. Besides, Henry knows Daniel and I are just friends…" Betty explained, pausing when she saw the look Hilda was giving her.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Hilda grinned slightly, shaking her head. "No…it's something. Tell me."

"Are you sure Henry knows you're _just friends_? I mean...he was at the hospital literally twenty minutes after I called him. Out of breath _and_ clad in sweatpants. He was _so _worried about you, Betty. He was a nervous wreck…Papi had to calm him down," Hilda gave her sister a poignant look.

Betty held her gaze, finally sighing and looking out the window. She started to argue with her, but realized she was fresh out reasons as to why Daniel didn't have feelings for her. "Hilda-"

"I can tell you don't really want to talk about it. That's fine. Just know that we _will_ be talking about this later…" Hilda pointed a finger at Betty.

"Whatever. Look…we're almost there!" Betty let out a happy squeal when the town car pulled up to their house.

"Home sweet home!" Hilda announced as their doors were opened. "No place like it," Betty smiled broadly, taking Justin's hand as he helped her out of the car. Hilda opened the front door and she made her way inside. "Dad! We're home!" she announced happily as Ignacio came into view.

"Welcome home, mija," he smiled, giving Betty a warm hug. "Daniel." Betty said, as she glanced over her father's shoulder.

"Hey Betty…welcome home," he grinned at her as she stepped back from her father's embrace. The look of surprise on Betty's face diminished and she gave him a small smile.

Ignacio glanced at Daniel and quickly and made his way back into the kitchen. "Hey Daniel…good to see you again. Justin, help me take Betty's bags upstairs," Hilda looked at the pair, wanting to give them a little time alone.

"How's your side?" Daniel wondered, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"Oh…it's much better. The doctor said its healing nicely," she clasped her hands in front of her.

"That's good. I know you probably weren't expecting me to come by…I just wanted to umm…make sure you got home okay," he averted his gaze toward the floor.

"No…I'm glad you're here," she reassured him, blushing slightly. Daniel felt his stomach do a flip flop. She didn't even know what one of her smiles did to him.

"What's that?" Betty broke his thoughts. He glanced down at the box in his hand, having forgotten it was there again.

"It's for you, actually. Just a little something I thought you'd like," he gave it to her.

"Aww…Daniel you didn't have to do that…" she smiled, opening the package. "Wow! I _love _these brownies," Betty said in awe.

"I know you do," Daniel replied. "That's so sweet, thank you," she looked at him appreciatively, giving him a hug. Daniel momentarily closed his eyes, instantly recognizing the scent of her shampoo as the one that drove him crazy when they were in close proximity.

She stepped back too soon for his liking, and he reluctantly removed his hands from around her. Betty found it nearly impossible to tear herself away from the cool blue eyes that were transfixed on her with a look that was becoming all too familiar.

"Betty, there's something-" The sound of footsteps interrupted his thought process and turned Betty's attention toward the staircase where Hilda and Justin were making their way back down.

"You're staying to eat, right Daniel? You really don't wanna miss food this good," Hilda told him. Daniel's eyes drifted away from the object of his affection to her older sister. "Sure…I'll stay."

Dinner passed by relatively fast, as Daniel found himself laughing more than he had in a long time. When he was with Betty and her family, everything about it just felt right. Like that was how things were supposed to be. After glancing at his watch a couple times, he realized it was getting late and he needed to be heading back. He quietly thanked Ignacio for dinner and his advice. Ignacio gave him another reassuring nod, telling him he'd see him later.

Betty walked outside into the chilly fall air with Daniel, zipping up her small sweater. "Thanks again for having me, Betty," he told her.

"Thanks for coming. And for the brownies," she added, laughing a bit. He grinned at her cuteness, wondering how he ever thought he could live without this woman.

"So...what is it that you were saying before?" Betty wondered, crossing her arms. He shifted his weight and took a deep breath. This was it. It was now or never.

"Umm...well. It's about me. Something I've wanted to tell you for a long time." Daniel began."Okay..." Betty replied curiously, watching the town car come to a stop in front of the house.

"It's about the way I've been feeling. For you." Betty let out a sigh, trying to control her pulse. Was this really happening?

"Awhile ago, you started to occupy my thoughts...and my dreams. Everything would remind me of you. When you were around, I felt differently than when you weren't. You just had this way of making my day better…all you had to do was smile at me or give me one of your pep talks. It was never anything huge…just you being you. I thought I could keep my feelings to myself…and I did for awhile. But then you got hurt…" he shook his head slightly, almost as if trying to rid himself of the memory.

"When I got to the hospital, I thought it was too late. I felt like the walls were closing in on me…it was like I couldn't breathe at the thought of never seeing you again. That's when I realized just how hard it would be to live without you." Betty felt the tears falling down her face when she saw the emotion in his eyes.

Daniel stood on the step below her so they were almost eye-to-eye. "Life's too short to not be with the one you love. And I love _you_, Betty. You're everything to me," he confessed, staring deep into her chocolate eyes.

Betty held her breath for a moment, trying to make sense of what was happening. Daniel was gazing at her...with a look she realized she could finally give a name: love. And as she swam deeper into his pools of blue, she felt herself falling deeper in love with him. His eyes were searching hers, wanting her to respond.

"Daniel, I love you too. But-" she whispered, being pulled closer to him. Daniel leaned in, kissing her tenderly. Betty's thoughts faded to the back of her mind as Daniel's lips soon became the center of her attention...

* * *

**Okay, so the truth is out now...but what did Betty have to say? I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can...it's almost finals time but I'm getting a little free time here and there. Please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: _I don't own a damn thing. I just like writing about these folks._**

_Summary: _Daniel Meade thought he could keep his feelings a secret. What happens when the object of his affection gets hurt in an accident?

**A/N: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays EVERYONE! Thanks for reviewing this story the way you have...ya'll really know how to brighten a girl's day :D **

* * *

Daniel pulled her small body closer to his, savoring the feeling of her lips on his. He was scared to loosen his grip on her, afraid that when he did he would wake up in his bed as he had after the many blissful dreams involving his assistant. He moved his hands up her backside slowly, wanting to memorize the way she felt in his arms. She removed her arms from around his shoulders and pulled away from him momentarily, needing to catch her breath. 

He leaned his forehead against hers, not wanting to open his eyes. "I love you," he whispered to her again, just in case she didn't hear him the first time. Betty's heart jumped into her chest again as he said those words. "Daniel...Daniel look at me." Betty said, reconnecting with Daniel's eyes.

"I think we need to think this through..." Betty let out a sigh, slightly rubbing her forehead as she did when she was deep in thought. Daniel felt her pull farther away from his embrace and slightly frowned. "Wait...think what through exactly? I know I love you. I've thought that through and I know it's real," he began as it occurred to him that she might not be as sure of her love. "Do you not-"

"It's not that... I am sure that I love you. _Very much. _It's just...well what will people think? Our relationship is going to be on the front page of every major tabloid and the talk of the fashion industry. It's just...a lot of stress and..."

"Who cares what everyone thinks? This isn't about them, it's about _us," _Daniel emphasized the last word and stared deep into her chocolate eyes. "Betty look...I know you're scared- I am too. The way you make me feel scares me because I've never felt this way before. But I think that we could share something really special...the kind of love that only comes along once in a lifetime. Don't we owe it to ourselves to give it a try?"

"Don't you get it? We're too different. You're Daniel Meade! And I'm just-"

"You're just what?" Daniel interrupted, moving closer to stand on the small step with her. He cupped her chin so she would look in his eyes, "Just wonderful, and sweet, and selfless, and caring, and beautiful, and intelligent, and funny...I could go on all night, Betty. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You've changed my whole world."

Tears clouded her vision as she sighed, "but Daniel..."

"But what? I'm part of the Meade family, and I run a magazine, and I'm wealthy. But I'd trade it all in a second if I could have you by my side. You make me feel like I can do anything, Betty. And I love you..._so much._ That's why I know we can do this," he wiped a tear off her cheek, admiring her features.

"You really think so?" she asked through her cries. Betty's mocha eyes were filled with worry and uncertainty about the step she was about to take. Daniel smirked and grinned affectionately, loving how cute she could be. "I know so. If you'll have me that is," he broke into a grin.

Betty cracked a smile through her tears, "There's no one else I'd rather have. I love you," she confessed once more, hearing him let out a sigh. He grinned widely, finding her full lips and kissing her passionately, a true reflection of the love he felt inside.

* * *

**Is it the end? Probably not...I'm thinking a nice wrap up chapter would be nice and then a sequel. Please do review and tell me what ya thought of this chapter. Thank you :))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: _I don't own a damn thing. I just like writing about these folks._**

_Summary: _Daniel Meade thought he could keep his feelings a secret. What happens when the object of his affection gets hurt in an accident?

**A/N: I'm baaack! The final installment of this story is here. Hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Mode magazine, please hold. Mode magazine, please hold..." Amanda answered the phone unenthusiastically, thumbing through an old issue.

"Mandy! Mandy...you'll never guess what happened!" Marc ran to the receptionist desk, pulling his inhaler from his pocket. "Just breathe. What is it?"

"Look!" he shoved two tabloids in her face. "It's Daniel and Betty. They were seen together all weekend holding hands, cuddling, kissing...ick! All sorts of things. I just can't believe- Mandy? Why aren't you acting more surprised? Or more grossed out for that matter?" Marc seemed mildly offended.

Amanda rolled her eyes, glancing briefly at the pair kissing in front of a restaurant. She let out a sigh. "Let's just say I saw it coming," she replied, flipping another page of the magazine. Marc let out a dramatic gasp and moved closer to Amanda. "Did you know about this before me? How'd you know?"

"Oh come on Marc! Anyone that has eyes and has watched the two of them together knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. As much as it pains me to admit...they probably _are_ meant for each other. Wow...I can't believe I just said that," she sighed again.

"Well...okay. Yeah. Even I saw some sparks, but it's Daniel Meade we're talking about here. I never thought it would _actually_ happen," Marc had caught his breath at this point and was gawking at the pictures of the two.

"Love can make you do some crazy things..." Amanda stated, surprisingly sounding very knowledgeable about the subject. "Do you think I'll ever fall in love?" she wondered, placing her head in her hands.

"Aww, Mandy. Don't feel down. Of course you will. There's someone out there for everyone. Probably someone you'd never expect. I mean, look at the tabloid. Look at me and Cliff. Total opposites. It'll happen for you," he rubbed her shoulder sympathetically. Amanda opened her mouth to explain how she'd realized Daniel and Betty really weren't _that_ different, but decided to leave it alone.

"Where are the two lovebirds anyway? It's almost 9:00," he glanced at his watch. Amanda pulled her nail file out, leaning back in her chair. "Well...Daniel is 'sick' and Betty had a 'family emergency'," she raised an eyebrow, giving Marc an all-knowing look. "Hmm. How convenient."

"I know. But I'm jealous."

- - -dbdb- - -

Betty rolled over in bed, squinting at the alarm clock. Or...where she thought the alarm clock should be. Then she remembered...she wasn't in Queens. She was -

"Morning beautiful." His breath on her neck made her squirm a little. She giggled softly, rolling over to meet the most amazing set of blue eyes she'd ever gazed into. "Morning," Betty replied, smiling broadly. "How'd you sleep?" he propped himself up on his right arm, staring down at her. "Like a baby. I had the most wonderful dream," she smirked. "And what was that?" he wondered grinning. "I had a dream that Daniel Meade had fallen madly in love with me. Doesn't that sound crazy?"

"Not so much. Did you love him back or did he live alone miserably pining away for you the rest of his life?"

Betty sat herself up, leaning against the headboard. "I loved him with all my heart," she replied with a grin, hearing him let out a sigh. "And did you two live happily ever after?"

"Well...I woke up before the dream was over, so I can't be for sure. It sure seemed like we would," Daniel took her hand in his, softly caressing it. "I think I know the ending to your dream," he sat up with a smirk. "You do?"

"Yep. I think Daniel loves you so much that he's never gonna let you go. He wants to spend the rest of his life showing you just how much you're loved. So I'm 100 percent sure that your happy ending is in sight, my dear," Daniel smiled at her, leaning in for a kiss. "Really?" she smiled, resting her forehead against his.

"Really."

"Hmm...that's great news. So you think Mode is enjoying the tabloids today?" Betty asked him. He shrugged, leaning over to the nightstand to check his phone. "I'm sure they are...but then again I could care less. Looks like I've got a message from Mom and Dad on here. I guess they're curious," he sighed, leaning over to rest his head in her lap.

"Lots of people are gonna be curious about us," she pointed out, playing with his brown locks. "Don't worry about anything. It doesn't matter what people think. All that matters is us. I love you, and you love me. And we're gonna get through this together. Just like we get through everything together," Daniel's blue eyes gazed up into hers, their clasped hands resting over his heart. Betty grinned, leaning down and passionately pressing her lips against his. Betty giggled as Daniel swiftly pulled her down on top of him. They continued to kiss, quickly forgetting about any and everything in the outside world and focusing solely on the task at hand...

* * *

**A/N-2: Hope everyone enjoyed that last little bit of mushy-ness. The sequel (if I write it) will focus on Daniel and Betty starting their life together and new challenges along the way. I also might include a little of Amanda's love life. And finally, I'd like to give one more BIG thanks to my loyal reviewers!**


End file.
